


About Definitions

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: John wonders about what they are.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompt Challenges [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	About Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Defining Us" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/).  
> 

It was a rainy afternoon when John had enough of thinking about what exactly Sherlock and he had. Many people assumed they were dating, while others at least asked him first. Although, asking might be the wrong word. They more or less pestered him for answers. Just what was he supposed to say? Yes, I'm fucking him and no this isn't serious? Because it sure as hell was serious. At least in the sense that both had promised to have no one on the side.

At the same time, all they did was having sex with each other. There weren't dates. Unless you counted stake outs they spent in cafés, diners and restaurants (and boy did Sherlock know a lot of people that offered free food) where he ate and Sherlock didn't touch a bite. Still, Sherlock never once corrected anyone on them dating. Did he just not care what others thought (as he often said) or did he see this as a truth not worth commenting on?

Sherlock certainly wasn't the romantic type, so those indicators were useless. Even if they were dating, there wouldn't be flowers, breakfast in bed or sappy love proclamations and if there were he'd call Mycroft to have Sherlock checked out by a psychiatrist.

He wasn't Sherlock's friend either. That place belonged to Lestrade and Sherlock had told him he only had one.

Finally, in a break of that trash telly Sherlock had gotten addicted to, John said, "What exactly are we?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I'd assume that you're aware that we're humans, right," Sherlock said distractedly.

John snorted, mentally telling himself that it was typical for Sherlock to miss what he had meant.

"No, I meant us as in this thing between us. What are we for each other? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Sex toy?"

"Does it really matter?" Sherlock said after a while, zapping through the channels.

John signed and said, "You might not care what others say, but I do. Not to mention that they keep pestering me for answers. So, what are we to each other?"

"What do you want it to be?" Sherlock said, not even looking at him.

John didn't know what to say. What did he want them to be? Did Sherlock honestly care that little about what they had? Suddenly John realised that his mouth was open as if ready to answer. Without an answer available, he quickly closed it least Sherlock chose to comment.

Suddenly, he thought about Sherlock wanting his opinion on evidence and other small things. Riling him about things he did without ever complaining. His chair was always the way he liked it, even after Sherlock had been sitting in it.

That's when it dawned on him. Sherlock hadn't ever complained about what others assumed, but hadn't been willing to put their relationship up for debate. John wanted to laugh, but felt that it wouldn't be appreciated. Sherlock wanted him as his boyfriend - the way things were, the way he was - but wasn't sure if John wanted the same. Sherlock worried about being rejected so left things open to him.

Finally, John said, "Well, I guess we're exclusive and live together. There are dates even if you don't eat anything... your brother gave me the third degree and asked me if there'd be an announcement any time soon. I guess we could say that we're dating."

He was rewarded with a smile (although Sherlock still didn't turn around) and a hum. They continued with what they had been doing and John assumed that the conversation was over when Sherlock said, "I guess I should make that announcement then."


End file.
